Hasuta
is one of the main characters, also an alien who was the space elementary school classmate of Nyaruko and Kūko. He is the son of the owner of Carcosa Computer Entertainment company. A male Hasturan (alien from Hastur) who was the space elementary school classmate of Nyaruko and Kūko. He is the son of the owner of CCE (Carcosa Computer Entertainment, parody of Sony Computer Entertainment), a famous video game company in space. He was first sent to get intel of Earth's entertainment from Yoriko, but he failed and decided to stay on Earth, and was later hired as an agent of the Space Defense Agency and colleague to Nyaruko and Kūko. He has feelings for Mahiro and enrolls in Mahiro's school under the name Hasuta Yasaka. He possesses the power of air, fights by creating strong wind, vacuum blades, or forming nearby vacuum areas around enemies. He is known to be stronger than both Nyaruko and Kūko; since he is the one who always stopped their fights during space elementary school. His normal form appears to be obedient, shy, and can be easily mistaken for a young girl, but when switched to power form he will change to a more mature personality and appearance. Appearance Hasuta has long blonde hair which is tied into a side plait on the right side, and there are two thin bunny-ear styled ponytails on the top of his head. Hasuta's figure is quite short and very pale, his eyes being large, innocent and aqua blue. Normally, Hasuta is wearing a hoodie, even in his swimwear, you see Hasuta in a more lime green hoodie, Hasuta is seen wearing shorts and sneakers. Personality Hasuta is quite shy around everyone and very obedient to the others, Hasuta is very innocent by his words, being the only character in the series who hasn't swore at another character. In his power form, his personality will change to being more mature, and his appearance more masculine almost acting as a alter ego. When Hasuta is seen changing into his power form, it is seen to hurt and can only be triggered by some sort of touch on Hasuta's front. Relationships Nyaruko Hasuta and Nyaruko are quite close, knowing each other since Space Elementary school, he has gotten Nyaruko in a headlock a few times and also kicked the girl away. Kuuko Kyuko and Hasuta are rarely seen fighting, and are also thought as being quite close, also knowing each other since Space Elementry School. Kyuko and Hasuta don't talk as much as Nyarko and Hasuta do, but Kuuko and Hasuta do have a more friendly releationship, it is even seen that Kuuko cares about Hasuta in the episode (Say it isn't so Kuuko) Where she says : I don't want to leave you guys...Hasuta...Nyarko...Boy...Boy's mother... Luhy Distone At the start of the series, Luhi and Hasuta had a bad releationship, when Luhi misjudges Hasuta, thinking that he is just like his father, but after that day, Luhi and Hasuta had a very friendly releationship, Luhi looking after Hasuta like a mother or a big sister would, Luhi even gave Hasuta a bottle of water when he was tired, played with him and Yoriko when the gang went to the pool and even went with Hasuta around a abandoned mansion. Gallery Swimsuits.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens